


Tom's Box

by Corey_Power



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anger, F/M, Harry irritates Tom, I don't know really my first fanfic, I'll add more tags as I think of them, M/M, Set in Tom Riddles Era, but it's reverse, cause it's more fun that way, first names of characters except for the noticeable ones are my own, irrational behaviour, like a lot, my version of Pandora box, so there not real cause jK didn't tell us them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-09-19 04:57:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9419723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corey_Power/pseuds/Corey_Power
Summary: Tom had trouble with his feelings, so he does what most do right. He proforms a dark rital to make them go away. Wait that's not right.





	1. A little Fun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My little sister who loves Harry Potter like me](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+little+sister+who+loves+Harry+Potter+like+me).



People are full of greed. Tom Riddle learnt this well in his youth. The selfishness of the children around him was a constant reminder of what he was not to get. Even after all the stolen trinkets he collect through out his years at the orphanage, there was something he could never steal, something he wanted since he could remember. Love. That infernal emotional he held such a desire for. Ah but that was long ago. Tom decided when he reached his new school of magic where he could finally be freed from his prison of greedy children, he would find a way to get rid of the detached loveless feeling that had haunted him for so many years. So that is what Tom did, he spiritual manipulated his emotions away to a dark place, where he would no longer feel them. But what Tom didn't know, is as he placed each unwanted emotion away, such as caring, happiness and the feeling of fun. Strong emotions such as the ones he was trying to confine, they weren't meant to be hidden.  
So away,trapped in a little box was all of Tom's raw pure emotion. Leaving the Boy with nothing, but anger, hate and his more undesirable emotion,greed. His greed for more drove him into a whole of darkness. More power, more loathing, more pain. The pain he caused others fell nothing short of the anguish of the emotion filled box.  
The spell of this heinous ritual, was dark and restricted for a reason. All Toms packed away emotion, from the last 5 years of storage was slowly starting to manifest into something that would soon cause mayhem and havoc for its creator. As Tom placed yet another emotion his it's hidden place and closed it and promptly left.The manifestation placed pale white fingers between the prison's seal, leaving the box ajar. Peaking out of the it's confinement, eerily emerald eyes roamed the silver and green room. The room consisted of 4 beds which one, he was peering from under, the windows showed nothing but darkness and occasionally movement. Dark closets in each corner, Cases twice as big as his box was at the end of each bed.The place all in all was nothing short of dreary. Green eyes glistened with mischief, maybe he could make it more appealing, perhaps a little colour...

 

Tom Riddle return to his room after another trying day, his dorm mates were still,currently, in the common room possible surrounded by there lover of the week. Tom had no need for such animalistic bodily desires, he long go rid of that particular nuance of adolescence. He wish nothing, but a good rest after another day of trying to find the chamber of secrets, his right to find, and discover what his ancestor wish to be kept In their blood line.  
Signed as he open the door only to be greeted but an horrendous sight.  
Paint was everywhere from the floor to the roof of the room colours consisting from pinks to bright floral yellows. Glue covered the bed post. The sticky substance littered with white feathers and what looked like rainbow sparkles. Pieces of paper which looked like a three year old coloured them,with what appeared to be crayons covered the floor so much so the lush dark green carpet was almost unseen. Pictures of bright yellow Suns and blue dinosaurs was just the ticking point for Tom to stroll out, door slamming behind him.

He entered the common room, seething. Tom looked around at his dorm mates William Avery, Antonin Dolohov and Lester Lestrange. All three immediately felt his presence and paled. He promptly turned, leaving the three to follow him.  
When all were in the room Tom abruptly closed the door with a 'slam'. The new occupence of the room stared dumbstruck at the state of their sleeping quarters. 

"H-How?" The smallest of the three boys stutted.

"I was hoping, you might shed some light on that,Avery?" Tom Spoke calmly, yet on the inside he was anything but.

I...I..Tom..I really couldn't tell you..I.." William Avery stammered the blonde haired boy looking at his friends for help.  
"Tom if we knew, we would tell you. I sure want to know who did this and was able to with out anyone noticing." Lester lestrange gestures to the room in horror.  
Tom continued to seethe. His questions remained unanswered and his tiredness creeping up on him, he was growing more irritated by the secound. His magic flared and spread across the room in thick and heavy waves cause the others trouble to breathe.  
Saying anything to calm his leader down "W..We will ha..have every...everything Spot...spotless within..a..an hour" Antonin Dolohov gasped for air.  
His leader deeming this satisfactory, left and with him, his dark magic.  
The boys rose to their feet, without realising there ever dropped, looking around the room the boys sucked up their disgust and stated to clean. Soon realising after 10 minutes that who ever did this meant it to be permanent. With the magic resistors. The boys started looking for a mop.  
As the boys suffered silently in there cleaning, green eyes held annoyance at his masterpiece being destroyed, yet his eyes didn't hold the disappointment for long. They reclaimed there amusement and as a lose feather fell in front of his bed he started planning something more extravagant.

 

Tom stalked the halls of Hogwarts, his mind still on his room earlier that evening. When he left it before dinner it was as he like it clean and proper. He brain turned with possible ways a student was able to get into his room. Teachers were out of the question. The child like tendency the mess was left in clearly stated an immature mind, even for a first year. On the bright side when he returned to his sleeping quarters,a hour ago to check up on it. The room were more or less as Dolohov promised. He stopped mid step, hearing an echo of giggle-like laughter he quietly inspecting a lone corridor for any sign of students out of bed. Finding nothing after minutes he continued his rounds. Hoping this was the only day that things have gone not according to plan. It's not like someone was out to get him, with his reputation, no one would dare. Even if it was a first year.


	2. True Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom yet has another problem.

Stares. He used to them. Stares by the kids at the orphanage. Stares of adults In pity.Stares at his classmates who envy him. Stares of girls who wish to fu..yeah you get the picture. Yet today as he left the bathroom. He encountered a new type of stare. The stares of children finding something amusing, now that doesn't seem new. No it was new that the stares of amusement were at him. He was going to kill the kid. Slowly,painfully and when he was done. He would preform necromancy to bring the kid back, just to kill him agian.When he finds this first year prankster, he was going to make him pay and pay dearly.   
His trashed room. He got over. Easy fix. Tom was still severely pissed about it, even though it was a week ago,but it was still an easy fix. His missing clothing, disappearing with I.O.U notes being left in their place,only for the clothes to return twice a small and completely covered in plastic gems that had been carefully stitched on. That was easily fixed, he burnt them and added on another reason to be pissed at the prankster.His texts books being drawn in. The little pretty dinosaurs and unicorns. He would think he was dealing with a 5 year old girl with how everything was coloured pink and oh so pretty-ly. He simply vanished the drawings, only for them to reappear only less neat and more gruesome. He had a current dead fairy picture in his potions book being dunked in to what appeared to be is a poorly drawn draught of living death. Ah on a happy note, he had another reason to hate muggles. Those horrid, selfish people and their blasted inventions. Muggle alam clocks being set at ridiculous times and hidden throughout out the room.but he fixed them. He blew them up. Those were easy fix. This on the other hand was not. The utter humiliation. He was currently trying to correct his bright blue hair. It was so blinding he might actually take attention off his transfiguration professor for once. 'That man and his horrid robes.' Tom had tried every spell in his arsenal and was coming up with no results. His dorm mates were clearly trying not to piss themselves laughing.

"OUT! Out. Now. Leave. Scoot. Vamoose. Begone. Before I start getting trigger happy."

"Isn't he always 'trigger happy' so to speak." William Avery whisper to Lester who was ushering them out the door.  
"Shut up." Antonin snapped as he dogged a book a his head and all three fled the room.

Tom finally after chucking his shampoo out. Finding the cause of his predicament. He wash it about 7 times before the blue started to come out and his dark hair appeared. Getting dressed he noticed instead of a Slytherins crest on his robes, it had a pink unicorn. Slowly breathing he counted to ten. Telling himself not to be bothered by it. He simply burnt it and reached into his trunk for his spare. 

"Hehehehehe" echoed throughout the room. Tom reached for his wand pointing it around trying to pin point the innocent giggles, that seemed Familiar. Seeing,as he was indeed,the only one in the room, he cautiously,wand still at the ready, picked up his charms book he threw earlier he headed off to class. For the first time in his whole school life he was late to class and just his luck it had to be transfiguration.  
All through class he was thinking of ways to slowly kill the bane if his existence. If he could find the kid that is.

 

Arriving at lunch, Tom sat in his usual seat and slowly started to eat.  
Observing his soundings for anyone, who was acting suspicious, which currently sitting at the Slytherin table was difficult, as most are always hiding something.  
His little problem has to be a Slytherin, even if they knew the password,(Which was severely unlikely) the rest of the houses are too scared to go down into the scary dungeons. Now if we're talking about a first year. There was no possible way. So it has to be someone in his own house, but who?

"Riddle." He looked up at his name, only to see Orion Black, a current seventh year.   
"What was with all the screaming this morning, coming from your room?" The older boy asked rising a brow.  
Composing himself ready to answer but before he could, Avery had spoken.

"Tom,just had a bad hair day." Tom glared at the boy, making the blonde pale, as if realising what he just said. Though, Tom wouldn't expect less from Avery, he was a talk now,think later type . He will have to change that soon.

"Bad hair? What are you talking about, his hair is gorgeous!" He wrinkled his nose in disgust as Walburga Black voice came over to him in a long screech. He shudders at the though of the female Black, who flirted with every guy she could, as much as she could. The possible boyfriends she has at a time, could possibly rival an acromantula egg nest. Talking about the particular spider, he was pretty sure that a certain Gryffindor was currently hiding one in his pocket.

"Well I wouldn't say gorgeous, it's not blue that for sure." Lester lestrange mumbled under his breath. Picking at his salad with his fork.

Leaning down next to Lester "What was that?"

Jumping off of his seat, getting laughs from those around him he turn red.  
"N..Nothing Tom."

"Aww you look so adorable when you blush lessy!" Walburga cooed the wild haired boy. Leaning over the table the girl tried to touch 'lessy' cheek. The boy leaned back as far as what to opposing magnets would do. Getting close but never touching.

"I don't blush, and don't call me lessy." He snapped moving over towards Avery, who was in his own little world.

"Oh but I find it quite fitting don't you." Alphard Black chuckled at his friends embarrassment. Alphard was possible the only one of their family he could handle being in a room together for more than 10 minutes.

"Shut up Al." Lester growled. 

Noticing that the conversation was off him, and lestrange wouldn't dare turn it back to him, for fear of his life. He continued to look around. Feeling a pair of eyes on him, he looked up only to see blue twinkling eyes looking down at him in thought. He immediately excused himself. He had no patience left to deal with Dumbledore. That old man, always having his nose in other people's business. 'Just you wait old man, when I'm a professor, you wouldn't dare try to give me your twinkling eyes.' Just thinking of those eyes, makes him want to carve them out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So disclaimer is in the first chapter.  
> This is chapter two, hopes yous like it.  
> Please kudos and comments really help. Tell me what you think or any ideas you might have. Or if you wish to co-author it.


	3. Inner Voices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom goes for a walk to clear his head, yet ends up running into a teachers and a wall.On top of all that, he's having a mental Crisis.

The cold echoes of foot steps could be heard as Tom Riddle was finishing his rounds. He would use this time to try to find the chamber. Though the last few days...he really just needed some time to clear his head. Emotions were all running through him like wild fire. Some he was sure he had got rid of long ago. When he started the ritual to help. He skipped over many parts he deemed unnecessary. Common mistake for a first year. Over the last couple of days, Tom has felt..out of control, and he hates it. Going back to the restricted section of the library, he tried to find the book. Yet it seemed his luck ran out long ago. Someone had cleared out many of the old tomes and replaced them with screaming books. Probably Dumbledores idea of a joke. His heels tapping on the floor he continued higher into the castle. 

"Your shoes are really noisy." 

Tom stopped dead, looking around. The voice sounded as it came from near him. Like really close. Almost as if had been..no,clear head that's what he needs. A. Cleared. Head.  
He turned and walked up a set of stairs. His breathing turn ragged as he reached the top.

"You need to work on your cardio."

Looking around him again. Seeing nothing. He shut every out, he was not crazy or mad or insane or..or anything. He continued to walk down the dark corridors with nothing but the flaming touches lighting his way.

He wandered for another 30 minutes before noticing an open classroom. Signing know students were always breaking rules. 'Probably a Gryffindor.'  
Peeping in to the empty classroom, he heard the voice again.

"I wouldn't do that..."

He left and shut the door behind him. Looking above his head. He was going crazy. He now apparently had a talking conscience. Or he was going mad like Mrs Cole told him he was.

"Mr Riddle, a little late to be out?"  
Tom looked at the voice and inward grimaced. He leaned off the door, and straighten up. Dumbledore had a pink robe on and it's patterns were littered with butterflies. He was almost impossible to stare at the man. It was so bright it seemed to glow in the dark.

"Good evening Professor Dumbledore. I was just finishing up my rounds sir." He spoke politely with an innocent expression.

"Ah yes Prefect, if I'm not mistaken." Dumbledore looked down at him. Dumbledore argued with his colleague about that certain decision. Yet when all facts were placed down. Tom riddle was a very good, model student.

"Yes sir." Tom nodded, looking for anyway out of this predicament.

"Seemed you have found the old forbidden Arts room." The old man looked over Toms shoulder at the room he just left.

"Forbidden Arts...sir?" Tom asked simply, normally a comment like that would make him eager. Though that voice has sent him through the loops. Was he really mad or was it something else. If anything, if he was mad, Tom hoped it was locked up psychopath mad,then Dumbledore mad.

"Oh,nothing to worry yourself over Tom, just an old man ramblings." Tom almost didn't catch Dumbledore reply.

"Of course sir." He asserted simply.

"You seem distracted tonight Tom, is there something you wish to tell me?" The old man asked, once again looking down on him. Oh how he hated when people did that. Soon no one would look down on him in anyway.

"No sir. Nothing." He shrugged.

"Very well, my boy. Some rest might do good." The old man straighten up and looked a peace with himself.

"Yes sir. I should be heading there myself. Good night sir." Tom promptly left leaving his transfiguration professor to his own musings.

Though bed was the last thing on his mind. He continued up the hall of the 7th floor. Passing a recently placed tapestry. He stopped, new tapestry. He observed the painting thoughtfully. Barnabas the barmy. He read about the wizard. The misguided man,made a foolish attempt to train trolls for the ballet. The painting was of a small group in a forest clearing, and some of the trolls were hitting Barnabas with their clubs. Amusing as the painting was. He continued wanting to find some peace and quiet. Sighing, he passed the corridor thinking of the trying weeks he had, he wished he had a place to clear his head. Without that voice or Dumbledore or anyone. Slowly a wall next to him began to change. Taking shape of a door. Slowly opening the door, and looking into yet another room that night. He grinned. Now this he could work with.

As Tom walked into the room and the old door disappear behind him. A little sob was emitted from the shadows. Little green eyes glistened with tears. The loneliness was creeping up on him again.

Tom entered the massively lit room. Half the room was covered in selves of books. Straight ahead of him was a dimly lit fire place, with a sofa in front of it. The Windows in the room showed clouds as if the room was floating in the sky. Tom felt at peace. If he had a choice he would never leave the place. Removing a book from the self and taking a seat, he finally cleared his mind.


	4. Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of a filler than anything.  
> Tom revived gifts for Christmas and his birthday.

Christmas came around fast. While most students went home. Tom stayed, he had no desire to return to the orphanage. Christmas at that wretched place, was always the same. Each child got a gift, all of them were second hand gifts parents gave away after the child grew bored of them. Though each time Tom reached for a gift, since as long as he could remember, Mrs Cole would slap his hand, and told him bad children don't deserve toys. So from then on he decided to steal toys from the kids who bullied him. The children were mean, and therefore bad. And bad children don't deserve toys.  
Shaking his head from memories he wished to forget. He looked up from his plate of toast, only to see a gift being dropped. Tom hissed, the box hitting his head hard. Rubbing his head he reached for the gift.  
Picking up the card that was tided to the colourful wrapped box. He read,

Dear Tom  
Merry Christmas

The words were written poorly as if each word was written separately. Each letter was a different colour, green, blue, red, yellow and repeat. The card was nameless except for the stick figure person with big green eyes. If this is someone idea if a sick joke, he would hurt them really, really bad. Placing the card down he opened the gift. Removing the wrapping he was met with a heaving brown box. Slowly opening it he saw a white diamond in the middle of 7 tiny emeralds held on a silver chain. It looked quite expensive, and was quite heavy. Engraved in small writing on the back of the pendent was the words 'donum ex dimidia' the words appearing to be in Latin. Translated roughly was 'gift from half' which was even more confusing. Placing the pendent In his pocket he vanished the box and continued breakfast. Maybe it was his first year prankster. But where did the kid get his hand on such a jewel, or the money for one.

When he return to his room, once again he found it trashed. Well in a manner of speaking it was covered in snow as if someone pushed it through the window, it that was possible being at the bottom of a lake. A Christmas tree was near his bed surrounded by presents with similar wrapping to the one from the hall. Tinsel was hanging from the ceiling. And mistletoe was covering his bed. Counting to 10 (A habit he has learnt this year) he vanished the mess. Unsurprisingly the presents remained. Sitting down, pushing the giddiness he was feeling away. He opened the gifts one by one. Many of them were glittered clothing and his quills that had be wrapped with a similar writing saying 'they wanted to get him something he would use everyday'. Though one cause his interest. A small black box. The ring was black and what looked like vines were leading up to the centre or the ring, which held an emerald shining brightly. Staring at it in aww he unconsciously placed it on. Spinning in of his index finger, a smile on his face, he left his room. And for first time in his life,Christmas didn't seem that bad.

Every odd day Tom found himself in the library, researching the schools old maps. He knew eventually he would find it, he had too. The holidays carried on normally, the occasional letters from his dorm mates wishing him well. Even the voice seemed to leave him alone, so much so he almost forgotten it existed. Almost.

"Wake up....wakkie wakkie Tommy" Tom stirred. Opening his eyes Tom frowned.

"Finally, you sleep like a rock."

Jumping up Tom cursed, he should be used to the voice by now. Ignoring it as usual, he got up and got ready for the day. Double checking everything. He heads for breakfast.

Entering the almost empty hall, Tom walked towards the Slytherin table. Hoping to grab something and use his birthday to find the chamber. Though this train of thought was cut short with the arrival of a gift in front of him. Tom barley got to sit down before it appeared.  
He opened the brightly coloured wrapping, finding a note inside.

Dear Tom  
Happy 16th Birthday   
Lots of love.  
P.S Great Beasts Of Lore

He placed the similar written card he received not a week ago. The wording of the note made him grimaced. Love like he needed this persons love. He opened the gift to find a book on Snake Lore Myths and a birthday cake. He scrunched up his nose at the poorly made pastry. Clearly the sender did the cooking themselves. Taking the book and banishing the cake Tom left to continue his research.


	5. The Accused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally finding what Tom has been searching for,and it's more than just the Chamber of Secrets.
> 
>  
> 
> I hope I wrote the characters well.  
> I personally love this chapter. Please tell me what you think

He finally found the chamber, with a little help from the book from his mysterious gift sender. The chamber of Secrets was in a girls bathroom if all places. Though he still hesitant to open the thing. Tom was currently seated on his bed,finishing up his on what he should do know he has found the chamber. His dorm mates left awhile ago for the quidditch match. He held no value of the sport, so he stayed in his room finding the quiet,refreshing.

"Your so uptight." The voice spoke. Tom was going to ignore it as per usual. Only this voice sounded as if it was coming from the other side of his room.  
Looking up, he jumps to his feet because, there hanging upside was a dark haired boy. The boy held an angelic beauty around him, that knocked Tom off guard.The boys smile wide and his green eyes bore amusement.

"Who the hell are you?" Tom yelled at his unexpected visitor. The boy spun around and now appeared to be sitting crossed legged in mid air, deep in thought.

"I'm..I am..." The green eyed boy replied.  
Tom sighed. The boys semantic satiation was becoming very annoying.

"Stop acting like an innocent imbecile. Your name." Tom stressed. He was losing patience. The only reason he hasn't attacked the kid, is that with as many books his read, and living in a world of magic. One learns not to anger the wrong people.

"Name?" The boy tilted his head in question,smiling brightly.

"Arg...what do I call you?" Changing dialogue, hoping that might get him an answer. The boy floated in thought for a while before answering.   
"Call me.. Ha..py Harry call me Harry." The boy, Harry giggled.

"Fine Harry, how did you get in here?" Tom asked, wondering how the boy was floating like that. Was it a type of magic he could learn.

"I crawled out." Harry stated simply.

"Crawled?" Tom questioned, this boy. Harry. Was quite strange.  
"Never mind where did you crawl out?"

"There." The emerald eyed boy pointed. Tom followed his gaze.

"My bed." Tom replied.The boy was point to underneath his bed. How did the boy get there?...how long was he there..?

  
Harry nodded "Yes..I..crawled out of..under your bed?" The boy spoke as if he was trying to find words to express what he was trying to get across.

"Like the boogieman." Tom smirked at the little irony.

"What man?" Harry edged closer to hear Tom, as the dark eyed boy whispered.

"Nothing muggle garbage to scare kids." Tom asserted the boy. "Why are you here?

"I was boooored." Harry breathed out. Giggled, as the boy floated towards Tom slowly. Harry smiled at his new friend he made. Tom was very funny to play around with.

"Ok,what do you want me to do about it." Tom huffed, crossing his arms defensively. He was clearly dealing with a child, thought the boy didn't look that much older than him. Damn the boy almost looked exactly like him, well just a bit. Those eyes seemed to pierce his soul as if they knew something he did not.

"Let me paint the room again." Harry demanded, giving just a few millimetres off the floor.

"What?...What do you mean! Again?" Tom eyes widen in shock. This...boy was the one that trashed his room. Then he possibly did come out from under my bed. Tom looked at the boy who was now standing on the ground. The boy is not a ghost, that was a point he was about to make before the boy spoke again

"But,don't get your boyfriends to clean it. Cause that was mean and unthoughtful." Hands on his hips, and a disappointed look on his face

  
"Unthoughtful..boy-what? Who?" Completely baffled with the situation.

"Duh,the boys who are your friends. Man who would of thought,an uptight idiot." Harry huffed,and he thought his boy was smart.

"I'm not an idiot,you trashed my room." Tom accused the annoyance in front of him.

"Nah uh it was like that when I found it." Harry faced lost its disappointment and was replayed by one of innocents. They boys moods swings were going to give him whip lash.

"Sure. Why did you paint my room?"

"Why did you not eat your cake,I made you?" Green eyes glistened and Harry's lips pouted. Tom would almost say the boy looked cute, but he doesn't use worlds like cute, especially to describe someone who was avoiding his questions.

"The cake look unappetising." Tom replied posh-ly.

"Well, fair enough, but you could if tried it. Try making a cake when things keep slipping out of your hands." Harry huffed.

"I don't like chocolate." The taller boy admitted.

"What! Who doesn't like chocolate. It's gods gift to man." Replied dramatically.

"I just don't, okay!" 'And I never will again.'Tom glared at the green eyes which help confusion. The boy said God. The boy must of grown up around muggles, or at least knows one.

"Ok, I get it no chocolate..noted...but still." Harry hummed, looking up towards the roof as it it was the most interesting thing in the world.

Getting annoyed with not getting attention, Tom tried to get an answer again. "You painted this room. Why?"

  
Flinging his arms in the air "Well,why would I. Just look at it. It is sooo boring!" Harry moaned.

"And my hair!" Tom glared at the emerald eyed boy.

"Oh yeah that! Did you know that the little Loony creatures down in the kitchens are really friendly. They gave me this food colouring cause I ran out if crayons...but, I needed something thick to paint with,cause I used all the paint to try to help you make this room better. So I found...this...bottle in the white room called shamapoe..I think and walla..blue paint!" The boy ranted cheerfully.

"You mean you added blue food colouring to my shampoo then left in in the bathroom." Tom stated, confirming the boy's ridiculous story when Harry only smiled wider.

"Well yeah,it's only polite to put it back after I used it. After all it wasn't mine.  
Hah! glad I did. It was yours right?" Harry said to his friend, he would hate to take anything of Toms. He was sure to be upset.

"Out now." Toms booming voice, made Harry jumped and cowered back.   
"I'll kill you the humiliation you have cause." Tom advanced in the boy with nothing but hatred in his eyes. Calming himself realising, it would do him no good to attack the boy.  
"I don't even know where you came from, you look my age but act like a four year old."

"Hah meanie." Harry stuck his tongue out at his overly emotional friend.

"See you immature little..arggg" Tom growled as he started passing, hands   
his own dark curly hair, getting ready to pull it out.

"What wrong with your throat? Are you sick?" Harry inched forward in concern.

  
Tom turned to face the kid ."I'm not sick, I'm angry"

"Angry, I don't get it, what's that?" Harry asked innocently, tilting his head.

"leave." Tom demanded, eyes glowing.

"I can't." Harry whimpered.

"Yes you can. Go,get up and go.I need peace." Tom signed turning his back to the sobbing boy.

"I can't go I have to stay." The watery eyes, said more firmly.

"Why?" Tom turned to face a emotion confused boy. Harry looked upset and fearful all at once. Nothing Tom ever gets anymore. Those were long gone. Glad about it too,especially if it turn people into..this mess.

"I don't know.."

"Then go,or I'll do something I won't regret." The young dark lord threatened.

"You can't regret." Harry mumbled, looking down from the red ringed eyes of his Tom.

"What are you.. Just go" Tom hissed.

"I can't!" Harry stood strong staring straight into the eyes of his other half.

Knowing he was getting no where with the boy. "Fine I will then." Announced Tom, stalking out of the room.

"I have to stay Tom." Emerald eyes looked at where Tom just left and collapsed. Green eyes changed to pure white as it glared at the door Tom slammed minutes ago. "Tom, you can't suppress me forever." 


	6. Explosive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is pissed and Tom is confused 
> 
>  
> 
> *Pardon I suck at summaries*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter sorry for it being a while. It was literally write a paragraph.Wait a week another paragraph. I had a mental block. Anything to do with writting wasn't working hehe. This is my longest chapter yet 2300 words yay. I hope you like it.

Tom walked into potions without a qualm, but he was feeling it. The uneasiness, that feeling when you know something bad will happen. He had been feeling it all week. After meeting Harry, the boy seemed to just disappear, even after saying he couldn't. Tom would never admit let out loud, but he kinda wished the kid was still around. There was still so many questions he had. Like how the kid crawled out from his bed and how the boy could talk in his head.

The dark damp dungeons, seemed more dreary lately. It's like all his life went away when Harry did. Merlin it sounded as if he was in love with the kid. Which was a no no. Plus missing someone doesn't mean you feel for them does it. No. It's more of, that the kid disappeared on him when he wanted answers. Not to mention Tom never did get the boy back for the humiliation he put him though.

The boy was strange. Hours of searching what the kid was, and he turned up empty. Sighing, which apparently was his new hobby, Tom turned his attention to his seat.Sliding in next to his potion partner.

"You seem lost" his partner inquired.  
"Lost?"  
"Well, um not lost more like wandering, arh not wandering..sorta like..."  
"Avery." Tom growled. William was just too terrified to state his opinions and it annoyed Tom to no end. Granted he never did give his friend encouragement to do so, no that he should.  
"Right, well Alet was the one that noticed it." Avery replied,rushed. Ah yes his little empath, Alet Rosier. The green eyed boy seemed to place Tom at ease when he first arrived, he never did find out why. Not untill the Alet tried to calm him as he was yelling at Avery. Those two are very close since the incident last year. He looked up the pacific trait. Turned out its really rare and not too accepted. The book was very brief on that. So Tom kept Alet secret and he kept Tom's.  
"I see, well worry not Avery, I have been pre-occupied." Tom waved off.  
"Ah ok then" Avery looked as if he wanted to say more, but were cut off when professor Slughorn entered.

"Morning class," slughorn walked to the front of the class were a cauldron of yellow-ish liquid was sitting still.  
"Now, we are focusing on a very interesting little concoction today..can anyone guess what it might be?"  
Tom knew what potion it was 'Volubilis potion' , it alters the drinker's voice. It will also restore their voice if they have lost it, and thus will end the effects of the Silencing Charm. It had brewed it once or twice, for memory than anything. Avery was more the one to use the potion for something more practical. Speaking of William the boy was currently trying to swat invisible Dixie birds, the boy really wished to answer the professor question.

"Miss David?" Tom smirked, as his partner looked as if someone killed Yule.

"Volubilis." The petite girl squeaked, blushing in embarrassment.

"Correct, now who knows what this potion does hmm....Mr Rosier?"

"The volubilis potion changes the drinkers voice to whom the drinker wishes. The potion will also end the lasting cause of a silencing charm."

"Correct...correct, now the effects of this potion are in consistency, so it should last about half-an-hour. Please begin. Collect your ingredients on page 493" flicking his book, Tom started on the potion without fault.

'Bang'  
the noise shocked the class. Looking for the source. Antonin Dolohov was drench from head to toe in cauldron flakes. His dark hair was covered in green slim.Signing again Tom went to assist his friend like the good, model student he was.  
Walking up next to his friend,vanishing his destroyed potion. Antonin smiled sheepishly and thanked him.

"Ah well done Tom, what a truly amazing friend you are." Slughorn almost burst with pride.

"Anything to help sir" he replied politely as slughorn left to attend to another student.  
"Must you blow up every cauldron." Tom questioned his friend, casting a cleaning charm and helping him up, which shocked most around them. Tom was shocked aswell, he usually cretics his follows on there attitude, preformance in class but in the last hour he has called his knights his friends and help one said friend with a situation.  
"Um.." Dolohov said in confusion with his leaders strange behaviour.  
Tom just brought Antonin another cauldron and helped him start again. Tom could think at the moment, what was happening? Was he becoming soft? He must be. He still had not even thought about opening the chamber. If he found it 2 months ago it would have been open and the beast released without a thought. So why was he so hesitant with everything. Getting looks from Avery and Dolohov Tom focused on helping Antonin get back on track. Both boys working together, Tom occasionally looking over to his potion which was semi-complete.  
Then as quick as the calmness started, it irrupted in chaos. Everyone's potion decided to start bubbling out of control. The shaking black pots clanged on their stands. Turning the heat off as their professor instructed did nothing but make the situation worse. Bolts of lighting,spitting out of their boiling cauldrons of tinted liquid, flying a across the room. The room was in hysterics and all anyone could do was run. Cauldrons fell off the table as a Gryffindor boy got to the door screaming 'it's locked'. The girls screamed even more. Tom thanked  
Merlin then that walburga wasn't here at the moment. He would of had to cut of his ears to survive.  
The room immersed it self in dense black smoke. As lights of orange and red flicked around the door as it set itself on fire.  
The class looked around in confusion, seeing nothing but flames they yelled for friends or class mates and they gathered together at the opposite end of the room. Professor Slughorn was trying to clear the fog like shadow that engulfed the room.Tom grabbed Avery and Antonin and moved them to the corner of the potions room.  
Hearing people blame Dolohov mess up for the terrible explosion the boy grew angry which made Tom angry. Getting up to fix the little annoying accusers, he stopped dead. There on a clear, probably the only place in the room left untouched, drawer was a figure of a person. Easily, Tom could of ignored it thinking it was a student, only this student was unmoving and was staring right at him. Upset green white ringed eyes glaring at him in triumph.

 

  
"Madam Aby, _please_ I'm well." Tom stressed as the elderly women fussed over him excessively. O' how he hated the hospital wing. Everything was so white and extremely bright. And the weird concoctions the nurse put down your throat as if they are trying to kill you.  
"Nonsense Mr Riddle, you as well as the rest of your class also inhaled that awful mist." The women spoke forcefully the old western voice coming out despite living at Hogwarts for a long time.  
"Ma'am, the mist is not toxic."  
"How would you know a thing like that Mr Riddle? Are you a qualified healer who had to pull over a week without sleep to get a 8 year degree in this line of work? No, well when you have a authentic certificate of medicine, then I might take your opinions into account. Untill them zip it and take this." The women placed a spoon of a green jelly type substance. Scrunching up his face in disgust, he swallowed.  
"Good boy, now stay here for 20 minutes then you may go. Oh and Mr Riddle, the headmaster sent this message. He wished to obtain all versions of what happened in class today. Simply write your version and send it to the headmaster, oh your off for the rest of class today and don't give me that look young man. You work too hard." Madam Aby, hurried out to her next patient.

 

Getting out 10 minutes early Tom decided to find the real culprit. He wrote his letter to the headmaster briefly describing, practically nothing. Though Tom did leave out the part about Harry. He could of told Dippit about his ghost. But the ghost boy was just that his, and Tom wasn't ready for people to know if him yet. Though he had no idea why. He wished nothing more than for the kid to get off his back.Speaking of the devil, entering his room, which was empty. Extremely clean and empty. Tom thought that after the little display in potions class that Harry would of done something to his room or his property. But no. Nothing was out of place. Leaning down next to his bed looking under it, thinking that if the boy came out of the bed maybe he went back in. Not that he believed the boy did. Well he could have? Peering under the bed he was met with nothing except for his box, which he almost forgot. Pulling it out he inspected the beautiful handcrafted antique box. The little box was nothing short of magical in spite of its origin.

 _The rain pored down as a little boy pulled the paper bag deeper into his coat, closer to his chest. Cars speed by creating splashes of water to come flying of the road into near by side walks. Shivering from the cold, the little boy continued on, ignoring the big drips of water rolling down his face from his socked hair. The boy stopped as a stranger stepped in front of him. Looking up at this giant white hair man with a similar coloured moustache. The Elderly man wore a long black coat and looked to be really wealthy. The man smirked at him, causing Tom to flinch._  
_The man leaned down with easy which shocked Tom. The man looked about 50 but handled himself as if he was in his early prime. The man looked at Tom directly in the eyes. A grey eye and a brown almost black one stared into toms own brown ones. The pale mans face held a kind smile._  
" _Hello little child." The man spoke in a cocky America accent. It sounded so degrading.  
"I'm 8." Tom glared defiantly. The man pulled his head back and laughed.  
"Ah, my mistake than." That is when Tom noticed the elderly mans condition more. The man was completely dry, in this weather that was impossible. Plus the man was not carrying an umbrella either. Narrowing his eyes at the stranger.  
"Ah yes,so very much like me....observant." The strangled said eagerly. Moving his hand into his coat the stranger pulled out a small object. A box like shape about 30cm wide,covered in brown cloth, that seem to remind Tom of animal hide. His eyes leaving the stranger as curiosity got the better of him. Forgetting the rain he kneeled down on his knees and toes and placed the box on his lap, removing the cloth slowly, peeking in a the side with one eye. He opened it fully, a small black box, which looked extremely old. Looking up questioning. He saw the man walk away._  
_"Hay, Mister!" Tom stood up wrapping the box quickly. And tuning towards the man hands full with the box and paper bag still under his coat. Catching up to the strange, the elderly man stopped._  
" _This,is yours?" Tom asked._  
" _No, it's yours now, little man." The man chuckled. Tom looked down in embarrassment._  
"Not little." Tom mumbled, looking up at the man a few feet away who had continued walking.  
" _My name is Tom." He called out to the stranger. The man turned slowly, a smirk painted on his face._  
" _Call me Mr G_." 

Muggle. He got the box from a strange old muggle. Still till this day he had no idea why he kept the thing. He got a good hiding for being late with the shopping for Ms Cole. Though he mad sure that the box was hidden in a shrub before walking in so it wasn't taken off him. Later that night he went to retrieve it.

Getting back up off the floor,he looked around the room. In the bathroom, under his dorm mates beds, in the cupboards. But nothing. Leaving his room and observing the common room before leaving. Walking his nightly route he takes for his rounds, hoping to hear or see Harry. Tom was in a whirlwind of emotions on the boy. The kid personality changes were going to make him insane. The boy was just making Tom ask more question, then he was getting answers. Another question. What possessed that boy to go mad and pull a stunt like that...and why didn't anyone else see him. If he was a danger to the students wouldn't the teachers get rid of the ghost/entity child. Going past a corridor absently Tom ran into a small Gryffindor girl who was making herself scarce. The sobbing girl, breathing out Apologies and something about a invisible ghost, which just made Tom smirk, living in the muggle world, the irony of the girls assumption.  
Entering the room the girl exited, hoping for something interesting, he found himself in a bathroom the exact one the chamber was in. And there sitting scowling was Harry sitting on top of the sinks with white eyes.

  
"What was that?" Tom stormed up to him. The boy gave no indication of even noticing that Tom was there. Damn the kid didn't even look all there.  
"Your angry because I told you to leave." The eldest boy continued. No answer  
"You have nothing I want!" Still no answer. "What are you why can I only see you." Tom whispered in confusion cocking his head to the side, unknowingly mimicking Harrys in their previous encounters. Still getting no answer, Tom left the boy to sit there.

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Tips and Turns on The Playground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom finally crakes under the pressure of Harrys unknown tricks and confronts him, but is unable to go through with idle threats. Finding the truth and unlocking secrets, Tom can only go so far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the out line for the remaining chapters, though any input would be greatly appreciated. I hope you like this chapter, for some reason I couldn't get it how I like it. Please constructive criticism and kudos lost and lost :)

Tom tossed and turned that night. He could not get to sleep, his mind was spinning. Tom sat up, the only noise in the room were the small snores from his dorm mates. Tom thought back to what happened a few hours earlier. Why did Harry act like that? Was he upset? Alone? Angry? What ever Harry was feeling, he was feeling it to. Or was it his own emotion..long lost. Feeling a pull. Tom stood up. He knew were he was going. The pull was similar to the one he felt when Harry was near. Tom tried to forget about it. To pretend it wasn't there. But when the kid was in the room Tom always found him, sometimes subconsciously. Stopping at the door. Angrier then every before. The kid was controlling him. Making him feel..feel weak, soft. Turning around, he glided to his bed and pulled out his box from under his bed. He doesn't need the feeling he gets when he's around the emerald eyed boy. Looking at the black box, his eye twitched. Open. His box was open! Who dared open what was his. Breathing slowly he tried the ritual to take away the rest of the emotion he had. Fading lights rose and fell, only for it not to work. It was unusable. Toms breath raged and fell out of pattern. His mind was in swirls going through all possibilities of what happened. He was..worried. Tom saw red.

Anxious, worried, fearful. Some out of the many emotions he got rid of. Fuelled with rage Tom stormed out the black box within white knuckles. Words echoing through his ears. " _I crawled out." "Crawled?" "There." "My bed." "Yes..I..crawled out of..under your bed?"_ Stalking through the halls of Hogwarts. He returned to were he left the kid. Walking into the bathroom ready to murder the said boy. He froze, Harry had not moved. His face help nothing. It was blank and the boy was as pale as a ghost and blue almost purple lips, were as bright as Harry eyes were just a week prior. Eyes. The kids eyes were dull. Tom knew anger at this point would do him no justice. "You said you came from under my bed." Tom said walking in, he stopped a metre away from the boy. "Yes." Harry replied softly. Shocking Tom as he did so.

The boy looked dead up there. "You crawled out of it?" "..yes." The boy looked down at his hands, frowning. Harry was feeling tired, so tired. And sleepy. He didn't want to answer his Toms questions. "You crawled out of a box?" Tom asked, the green eyed boy flinched. "...."Harry remained silent. He didn't like the box. That cold, dark lonely confinement. A cell. All he had to look at was the weird shape triangle on the inside lid. It's was boring in there, He was having much more fun out here. He didn't want to be locked up. He didn't want to tell Tom were he came from. But he can't seem to deny his Tom. "Harry, did you come out of this box." Tom asked pulling out the solid black box. "KEEP THAT AWAY FROM ME." Harrys screeched, was so loud Tom had to refrain to block his ears. He looked up and saw pure fear, it was almost radiating off the boy. "Hay! Okay. Okay, see it's gone." Tom threw the box, sending it crashing across the room behind him. Coming closer to the boy, Tom leaned forward in the sink looking up at the fearful boy. "Don't put me back." Tom just caught the mumble from Harry. "Harry, how did you get in there?" "I always was." The watery eyed boy said. "Ok how did you get out?" Tom could start will small questions, trying not to call on that unnatural scream.

"When you placed in another I got out." Harry stated. "Another..your my emotions..your..a person though." Tom was slightly confused. The book mentioned none of this as far as he could recall. "Yes, I'm a person, but not a real one. I'm just a form of your feelings. I'm what you would of loved and felt care for." Harry leered, feeling anger towards himself. "I got rid of it." The Slytherin murmured. His face showing deep concentration. He remembered that the ritual was rare to be preformed. He can understand why if this was the result. "You can't hid what you feel. It comes back. Unexpressed emotion never die. They are buried alive and they come back later in ugly ways. Like me." Harry accused hotly. "You are not ugly Harry." It came out before he could think about it, Tom froze. But Harry payed it no mind and continued. "Guess your lucky. I woke up not knowing what I was or why I was here. But when I saw you as you left as I got out. I felt like I was here for you. And in some way I am." "So your a human manifestation of my emotions." Tom said moving away from the sink and sliding down a cubical wall. Tom had no idea. If his emotions were in a human form. Why was he getting them back. He hated not knowing things. He turned his attention back the boy above the sink. Harrys eyes had a way of looking like a dead flame. Harry was truly an enigma, the boys Angel like appearance made the Harrys face look like it was carved from stone. How could a boy, a manifestation of his emotions be so pure and innocent. When he was so tainted by darkness. "I'm not human." Harry spat, drawing Tom out of his brooding. "I'm a thing. I'm not even my own thing, I'm you, what you didn't want. I'm a cast off. Then you look at me like that and it confuses me. Like hell. I'm all you hate why do you like me." "Your a part of me." Tom pointed out "I don't want to be." Harry turned away.

"I'm sorry." Tom said to Harrys back. In a blink, feral emerald eyes were glued on him. "No your not, not yet" "Harry calm down ok please, I'll help you." Tom stood up quickly, so quickly blood flowed to his head. "No you can't I'm a ticking time bomb." Harry ticked. "I'll help." Tom pleaded. He had no idea why but at that moment he feared for his life. The boy in front of him wasn't held back by nature. He was a live fire and was extremely volatile. "Why?" The boys voice went extremely timid. "Because your mine, I'll alway look after what mine." Tom stressed. "Or lock it away. I'm not your prisoner" Harrys demeanour changed again. "Your not, but the same applies." Tom spoke cooly, edging close to the distressed boy. "You don't own me." Harry huffed, his Tom was special, but that didn't mean that he listen to Tom. No he wouldn't. Harry wanted to be his own person. No someone's emotions or possession. "Harry, I didn't know what you were. But as I'm getting my emotions back your losing them right." Tom wished to help the boy, the pull was annoying enough. Being around the boy seemed to bring about him old feeling of protection he long forgot. "Yes." Harry said simply. And when his Tom got what was his back, Harry would be useless and therefore dispensable. "What happens when I have them back." Tom asked. "I don't know" Harry lied. He didn't want to be kept around. But he didn't want to leave his home. "......" "Tommy I'm scared." Harry frowned as he curled up into him self." "Come with me, I'll he-" "Don't tell me what to do" Harry screamed. "-pl you." Harry stood up glaring with white eyes "Go away." And with that the boy vanished.

* * *

 

15 hours. He had been awake for 15 hours. All that time and he had come to nothing. Surrounded by towers of tomes he let his head fall only to cause a pile to fall on top of him. Growling he stood up ready to throw the books, one caught his eye. Picking up the brown like book, he frowned. 'Great Beast of Lore'. Tom swore he read that somewhere before. Opening the book, he grinned. Closing it he ran out of the library and to the bathroom. "Harry!" Tom called. Opening the door and slipping inside. He could ask Harry where to find the book on soul magic. " Tom called out again into the empty bathroom. Gone, not that Tom expected anything less.

* * *

 

"-om...Tom!" He looked up from his arms on the desk. "What!" "Hey, no need to get angry." The boy held up his hand in peace. "What do you want Rosier?" "To help Tom, you seem like your trying to find something." The dark haired boy trailed off. "Well I am-" "But it's none of my business. I know I get it. But I'm you friend Tom. Let's do what friends do." The smirking boy pouted at Tom, begging as if he was a commoner. "Like what Alet." Tom signed writing rubbish in parsletongue all over his history book. "Confine in me." Alet stated simply. "Fine. I'm looking for a book on soul transfiguration." Tom snaped, he really wasn't in the mood for this. He was feeling weird and uncomfortable. He could find Harry. He wanted answers and was only getting more questions, and to top it all off Dumbledore would take his blue blasted twinkling eyes off him. "To Transfiguration a soul?" Alet asked confused, sliding in next to Tom. "No, to find out if soul magic can manipulate emotions into physical beings." Tom spoke gracefully fast, still continuing writing. "Well I don't know...my father gave me a book about dark magic, apparently a really rare one too. I can lend you that..it could help." Alet looked unsure, but was determined to help. For that Tom was greatful. "Yes thank you." "Your welcome, anything else I can help you with Tom." Alet smirked leaning over the boys arm. "No Alet, I'm good." Tom firmly stated as he watched his friend stalk away pouting.

_Among many dark rituals 'aufer affectionem' is one of the least known and experimented on rarely due to its unnatural essence. The most well know use of this ritual was by merlin himself to trap Morgan's hateful emotions away, sadly his attempts to redeem her failed. Many masters of magical arts tried to break down this ritual to find it origin, only to turn up empty. The earliest that aufer affectionem can be dated it the early Roman periods were warriors preformed rituals to leave there fear behind before the marched to battle. Over the years many have added there knowledge to parts of this ritual. Many, warnings. Marcus Aristotle a lone writer , explained that the effects were never long lasting. That emotions have a way of controlling us themselves, and that casting them away will do one more harm than good. Geoffrey Yaslay, a great potion master of his time,conducted an experiment. Useing a magic concealment box. He hid nearly of of his feelings. In doing so took a tole on him and his family. Losing his wife and children. The experiment drove Lord Yaslay to insanity, he soon died after but not before preaching that he saw a ghost and that ghost was a manifestation. Many called the man crazy and perhaps he was. But his up roar cause a lot of people to explore his findings. Another,78 years later, went further than Lord Yaslay ever did. This man name was never know many just called him Mr S, the young man findings were astounding. He recalled that the ritual properties were mad to bring back use of wait the caster throw away. Mr S wrote that the manifestation was a rare outcome and only emerged when all emotions were concealed. Mr S spoke of his ghost like entity, explaining that the manifestation, that seemed to pull on him,started out as a child like persona, a happy little kid, but after awhile the entity grew dark and tried to kill him. He slowly got his emotion back as he spent more time around the ghost like creature. After time the creature disappeared as if he a personally eaten the entity. He conclude he went living about his life as normal. Many have avoided the ritual, but some unfortunate people Mong us are insnared by the thought of the creature. Some have even told of killing themselves so that the entity may live as a ghost forever. The ritual is said to hold power over the performer of said ritual. The creation of potions and magic,the ritual is said to hold dark unearthly powers of creation that many cannot begin to fathom. That is why 'Aufer affectionem' is a class xxxxxx Dark Ritual and using it is punishment by death. Demetri holloway published (1789) into 'History of Nefarious Arts.'_

Tom frowned at what he read. Rosiner's book was very concise to the one that only had the steps. This Mr S character had him stumped though, this many seemed as though he never had any feeling at all. Looking up around the room, he felt the pull again. His connection to the boy. The grabbed his sheets in his fist in anger. Others before him have done this and failed. No he wouldn't, According to this paper, prolong contact was what hurt the boy. So if Tom just avoided Harry... "Ahh" Tom yelped as pain struck him, balling over, falling out of bed he hissed. All he could see was red and and fire. The pain was seeming in like water through a hole. Gushing agony filled his entire being, and then darkness took hold. His last conscience though echoed three his head, So many emotions Tom had suppressed for so long hit him. Pain frustration, sadness...it was very unsettling very overwhelming. But only one thing hit him the hardest, was that now he feels. Harry cannot.


	8. Calamity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Further Tom and Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken so long to update, with school and everything it can be difficult.  
> Anyway enjoy.

A dark figure, leaned back into his leather chair as he watched as his follower preach to him about his next attack. He had not time for petty pleading. Rising up and putting out his cigar, the man stood tall and daunting over the now quivering follower. Without a beat or breath, the taller man lifted his wand, within a flash the shaking man knew fear no longer, leaving the follower. The dark figure left his office, not before ordering a house-elf to clear the trash from his Persian rug. He walked towards the front door of his grand manor.  
"Sir" a voice called out, catching the figure attention. The figure turned and followed at the voice came closer.  
"Sir, we are ready." The voice puffed out in relief.  
"Well done, now we wait" he commanded as he left the manor without another word.

* * *

**Feb 1942**

Two weeks. Two glorious, peaceful weeks. If only if what he said was true. That painful night be made a choice he wished he didn't. He has had his followers asking him why the hadn't had a meeting in a while. That wouldn't do. Well at least now they won't question him. But now neither did Harry. His beautiful annoying Angel wasn't anywhere. It's like he never existed. 'But that's what you wanted'  
Was it? Really? It was better this way. The boy would of disappeared, like everyone else did in his life. The boy was getting distracting and was making him soft, and an agent of change could not be soft. So hiding behind his mask he promised himself to continue his rightful path, with out anymore distractions.

 

_It was midday and he was outside for some fresh air. Leaning against a tree watching the black lake glisten._

_"Hey Tom" a voice called his name, the voice that sounded like heaven on earth. Tom looked up into the tree where he saw beautiful emerald jewels sparkle down at him. "Harry, what are you doing?"_  
" _Swinging" The boy said simply as he swung upside down from his legs.  
"Humorous, now get down." He demanded, the boy was simply to careless, he could break something.  
"Nah uh" Harry giggled, it filled toms ears,he almost gave into to Harry's game. Almost.  
"Now." He growled, arms crossed staining directly up at the laughing child.  
"Nope." Harry smiled at him sweetly.  
"Harry,if I have to come up there.." Tom glared at his Angel.  
"You'll what." His Harry challenged him. No one challenged him.  
"Strangle you." He muttered under his breath.  
"Pardon." Harry cocked his head to one side.  
"I'll get really mad." Tom finally called up at the now grinning boy.  
"Ohhh scary." The not mocked.  
"Harry!" Tom warned.  
"Tom." The boy mimicked.  
"You better watch it I'm coming up." He stated claiming the tree, thought he had no idea why, he could of just waiting for the boy to get bored and come back down. But now here he is chasing Harry up a tree._  
" _Ahh" Harry mocked screamed as he flipped back up and continued to climb higher._  
"Harry stop!" Tom called now not being able to see a thing.

_No answer_

_"Harry where are you?" It was suddenly really dark and he was getting worried, something here wasn't right._

_Still no answer_

_"Harry..." Tom whined. Sitting on a branch high in the tree._  
"Boo." The next thing time felt was warm lips against his own, before they were quickly gone again. He looked up in shocked at was meet with eyes gleaming in radiant mischief.  
"Surprise..Tom...Tom...Tom" Harry voice was slowly changing into another..  
"Tom." 'What'.  
He looked up, wide eyed at his bedroom mates and groaned.  
Sitting up at the end of the bed, rubbing his face in frustration. A dream. It had been a dream.  
"Hey Tom whos harry" Avery said unbashfully. Not that Tom expected anything less.  
"No tact Avery" Antonin glared. The boy hoping Tom wasn't pissed by the interruption to..set them straight.  
"Well who said that's a trait I have." William Avery shot back huffing tilting his head back superiorly.  
"Who is Harry,Tom?" Lester asked."A new recruit..?"  
"Tom, is he a new student." Avery asked conning a bit to close for comfort  
"Avery?"  
"Yes Tom?"  
"Back off" William jumped so hard Tom struggled not to laugh, because future dark lords don't...oh who was he kidding. He started laughing, as he got up and walk to the bathroom

'Who's Harry?'

"He's my secret, my beautiful Little secret."

"Fine keep your secrets..."

* * *

 

**April 1942**

 

Tom stared aimlessly out into the night above him, the silent twinkle if the far if lights seem to hover over him like a cloud of dust. Or maybe that what was inside his head. The haze, the confusion. Looking back into his room, at his sleeping room mates. 'What made me think controlling them was a good idea'. Frowning back up at the sky above him hoping perhaps it will give him answers. Perhaps to were his box went to, he really didn't care but it was a gift from that weird muggle, but it was still a gift. Thinking back what was a muggle man doing with a magical item. He could of been a squib. It was possible. But then why give it to a 'muggle boy'? Unless he knew I wasn't normal. After all he had seen the man a lot after that day.

" _Hia Mr G!"  
"Morning Tom._

_"Do you live near by?"  
"No..no I don't."_

_"Why me mister, I'm nothing special.."  
"Don't doubt yourself kid..oh and Tom, Merry Christmas."_

_"They're mean!"  
"Yes they are."_

_"Mr G...someone came by yesterday, and.."_  
"Yes, Tom"  
"No never mind."

_"I'm sorry I haven't been 'round Mr G"_  
" _Not to worry, Mrs Cole mentioned a school."_  
"Um..yes..school."

_"It was a good semester, I can't wait to go back."_  
" _Take this boy, it can be cold it Scotland this time of year."  
"Sir, I never mentioned Scotland."_

_"Do you think I'm bad...from wanting what they have?"  
"No, not at all."_

A lot of conversations with my mysterious muggle, I never disliked him, cause I guess he felt safe, made me feel wanted, told me what I wanted to hear...I haven't spoken to him since the end of second year...I waited at our bench of course by he never showed up. I was furious, I tired another of Billy's rabbits to the rafters again. Mrs Cole sent me to church everyday after that, made sure I went every day. I won't even get started on the many doctors that came. I needed my muggle more than ever than. Only one thing went through my mind ' who is more important than me.' I guess that's went my Dark Lord idea came from...wanting people to know me,everyone to know me and if they couldn't love me than fear me they would. But now after all the time trying to formulate a irreversible idea to start my revolution. Then bam Harry comes along and gives me care and devotion out of no where...I never knew those options were available. But now I do...I don't know were to go now.

* * *

 

Harry was currently standing in a seas of student who were rushing about to get to their next class. Tapping his foot and making the occasional first year trip Harry was hurt and up set. 'Why did Tom start ignoring him?' 'Did Tom hate him?' He was trying to be good to Tom. To be his friend to help him. Harry grew to like Tom, of course he was a bit angry and grumpy and uptight and a little bit of a nerd...well a lot of a nerd, but Tom was Tom and he was missing something, his feelings his emotions...his freewill. Harry looked back at the seas if students as the dissipated holding his box close to his chest. Maybe he could try talking to Tom agian...it couldn't hurt..well it could. Like it is now. Like a hot knife piercing his skin. It was time to go..soon he wouldn't be able to help Tom. Then..then Tom will be left to the two eyed man.

 

* * *

 

Walking down to the dungeons, thanking merlin he'd finished his rounds, hoping for bed. The last thing Tom was hoping for was a confrontation with a certain floating emotion manifestation.  
There was Harry right ahead of him flushing a meter if the ground with his arms crossed looking a lot like the 16 year old his body took form of. Glowing green eyes stared... Really stared at him, right through him. Tom knew this was coming,over the last 2 months he could feel it, a little tug just out of reach. He ran through what would be said when it did happen but unlike the others time it work out, Tom already knew it wouldn't work for this time, not for Harry. The boy had changed, hardy looked older...more powerful. Like Harry had faced a thousand wars since last he scene him.  
"Harry.." He started hoping he could at least get his point across to the volatile boy.  
" _You avoided me_ " hissed Harry, it shocked Tom to the core. Tom would of said he gaped at the parseltounge speaking boy, but gaping is below him.  
"Harry..."Tom grew weary as the boy moved forward.  
" _You wished ill towards me...I heard. Don't deny it. You wish me to leave._ " Harry continued to hiss in anger.  
"No...well yes actually." Tom stepped back, gaining distance between him and Harry.  
" _Why?"_  
"Huh,pardon ?" He looked up at the boy, wondering when he looked down.  
_"You ignore what you deem unworthy of your esteem presence."_  
"I didn't avoid you because I wanted too." Tom grew angry, the boy wasn't listening to him.  
" _Liesss_!" Harry narrowed his eyes at him.  
"Stop hissing." Tom covered his ears trying to not focus on how much of a child he looked like at that moment.  
"You want me to stop, stop he says oh I wonder what will happen if I don't! _What will happen huh Tom?"_ Harry deliberately hissed the last line.  
"Harry stop!" Tom refused to say he was begging the boy, he'd never met another snake speaker, no one every told him it hurts so much to hear others speak.  
" _You wouldn't talk to me, I tried to talk._.to fix it. To say sorry" Harry whispered. I almost could hear the last sentence." _Why do you hate me so?_ " The boy once again hissed. It drove him insane. It was like hearing a baby get tourtured and not being able to help. It reminded hi if the snakes at the orphanage that the bullies would poke and pick at as the hissed for help. He could take Harry little hissed anymore.

"Avoiding something doesn't always mean you hate it!" He screamed over Harry monologue if hissing accusations.  
"It could also mean that you want it but you just know it isn't right." Tom whispered. " Harry I read the book, it hardly said a thing, but I did get across that, soon you will be gone. And I..I just can't lose something that's mine. It's like everyone that could ever..would ever cares leaves or just never tries."  
Harry was silent I couldn't tell what his faced looked like, only that you could hear the drips if the damp dungeon.  
"Sometimes it easier to just pretend you don't care, when really you care to much." Tom looked up at the boy only to see a small smile.  
"You. Are. Not. Being mean." Tom shook his head. With in a blur Tom was met with an armful of Harry.  
"You were not born evil." Harry mumbled against Toms chest.  
Tighting his arms around his Angel.  
"We never are Harry, we never are."  
Breathing in Harry beautiful smell, for the first time in ages he tighten his hold a little more only for his hands to fall straight through, fear creeping into to Tom he tries to grab Harry again only for the same thing to repeat again.  
"Tom...you look pale.." Harrys voices faded along with the lights.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, comments let me know what you think. It's helps my writting.  
> I hope yous liked chapter 8.  
> Is there anything I haven't elaborated on or am I moving to fast.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Harry Potter J.K Rowling does. Come on who doesn't know that. Ok some maybe don't. Well now you know hehe.  
> No beta, all mistake are my own by if you want to be my beta of my story, message me and we'll come up with something.  
> Kudos and comments help.  
> This is my first attempt at fanfic if any kind. So I'm kinda self conscious. Iv read sooo much good ones especially in the potter verse my seem insignificant. Anyway I like this. An no flames will tell me other wise ok. I hope you like it. This is kind nods a one shot wonder but if you want me to continue tell me k. Love yous.


End file.
